Just a simple wriggling day party (Karezi)
by repulsiveContumacious27
Summary: Karkat goes to a party with the other trolls and finds himself in a pickle by a game played by them. He finds himeslf in a closet with Terezi and ends up being matesprites with her. Find out how it happened with this story of mine that I created. :3 This is just my first story so...Enjoy!


Terezi sat in the living room, awaiting for guests to arrive. She was excited for this is the first time in 5 years she hadn't been with them due to some busy business. She was impatiently tapping her fingers on the cherry scented red couch, repeatedly licking the watch to check what time is it. DING DONG! She ran to the door, grinning widely as she opened the door. She hugged them all, including Vriska.

"HAPPY FUCKING WRIGGLING DAY TEREZI!" There came a string of curses from our dear Karkles.

"Heeeeey Terezi! Happy Biiiiiiiirthday~!" Came Vriska.

"uHHH, hAPPY wRIGGLING dAY," Uncertainly, Tavros hugged back.

"I also missed you Tz. HBD." That cherry scented guy, whose name was Dave smiled at Terezi, who smiled back.

"Thanks F0r Inviting Us, Terezi. Happy Birthday!"Aradia and Kanaya said at the same time, causing them to laugh a bit.

"Happy wriigliing day.." Sollux followed.

"HaPpY bIrThDaY sIs. HoNk. Do YoU hAvE fAyGo? :o)"The faygo drinker eagerly asked.

"This better be wworth it. Happy Wwriggling day." Eridan grinned.

"D-Happy wriggling day, lowb100d...I need a towel!" Equius sweated.

")(appy birt)(day Terezi! We all )(ave a birt)(day gift for you!" Feferi chimed.

"FUCK! YOU FUCKING RUINED OUR FUCKING SUPRISE YOU STUPID MERMAID!" Karkat barked.

":33 karkitty don't be like that to fefuri! happy wriggling day pawrezi!" Nepeta smiled.

"Are we gonna play spin the Faygo?"John nervously asked.

"Happy Birthday." Rose smiled.

"Happy birthday Terezi~!" Jade smiled.

"YOU GUYS TH4NKS!" Terezi grinned as her blinded eyes cried teal tears. "Yah, whatever. Just let us iiiiiiiin..." Vriska crossed her arms as she smirked. ":33 come on!" Nepeta purred.

* * *

The party was a blast. Soon enough, many were chatting, giggling, exchanging stories and a few having sloppy makeouts on the bathroom. Terezi allowed that, as long as there is no more going farther. After eating, she grinned, skipping onto the room then she called everyone's attention. "H3H3H3H3 4TT3NT1ON!" She grinned, calling their attention. "OK4Y 1TS T1M3 TO PL4Y SP1N TH3 BOTTL3!" She squealed, causing everyone to chatter about the game.

* * *

":33 pawlux! truth, dare, double dare, purromise, or electrical chair?" Nepeta asked while grinning. "Dare. Giive me a very good one." Sollux smirked. ":33 i dare you to kiss aradia on the cheeks fur five seconds!" Nepeta happily giggled as she gave Terezi a high five. "Uhh.. Fiine then.." Sollux kissed Aradia which made her face turn into a deep red, making everyone squeal. "N3XT!" Terezi squeals. Sollux then spinned the faygo bottle, the atmosphere thick and tense. The bottle pointed to Equius, who was sweating a LOT. The base pointed onto Vriska, which made her smirk. "Okaaaaaaaay Equiuuuuuuuus! Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise oooooooor Electrical Chair? :::;)" She smirked. "D- I choose.. Promise..." Equius sweated more. "Geeeeeeeez you're booooooooring! Okaaaaaaaay do you solemnly promise to take care of Nepeta, to be a good moirail for her, in sickness in health?" Vriska asked. "D- Yes, I do.." Equius' sweat rate lessened, much to his happiness. "Okay, now spiiiiiiiin it!" Vriska said excitedly. He spinned it, causing it to be turned at Gamzee. "D- Okay, highb100d, choose.." Equius asked. "I cHoOsE tRuTh, MoThErFuCkEr.. HoNk.." Gamzee smugly said. "D- Okay... is it true that you dated Vriska once?...I need a towel.." He squeezed Gamzee's fingers tightly, causing him to groan in pain. "UuGh! YeS fInE wHaTeVeR!" Equius then let go of Gamzee's hand then Gamzee shook it. He sneaked a glance to Vriska, who was staring back at him, her face a bright blue. She looked away, then she muttered. "Fuckers.." Many more were asked, tickled to death, dared.. It was now time for Karkat and Terezi's doom, much to Terezi's secret happiness and Karkat's annoyance. "okay KK, choose one." Sollux asked. Vriska then whispered onto Karkat's ear which made him more annoyed. He flushed a bright red, which made Terezi notice it immediately. "K4RKL3S WH4TS GOTT3N TO YOU? :?" Terezi asked, confused. "I-IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FUCKASS." He blushed more, causing him to cover his face. "OK4Y TH3N." She shrugged it off, then turned her attention back to the game. "OKAY FUCKASS, I CHOOSE DOUBLE DARE! UGH, FUCKING DOUCHEMUFFINS!" He said. "okay then.." Sollux smirked then he said. "Go two the closet and have seven miinute2 iin heaven wiith TZ." He smirked more wider then he laughed. Eridan find this quite amusing so he chuckled. "And a2 for your 2econd dare.." He trailed off then he whispered something on Karkat's ear. "a2k her two be your mate2priit.. II know you want two.. you've been telliing me that for 2weep2.." He finished, leaving Karkat to be speechless then he instantly asked Terezi. "FUCKASS, ACCOMPANY ME TO THE CLOSET." He ordered. "BUT K4RK-" She was cut off by Karkat pulling her to the closet.

* * *

"K4RK4T WH4-MMPFH!" She was cut off by Karkat's lips on her's. Shocked by the unexpected motion, she gently pushed him away, causing him to be slightly shocked. "OKAY FUCKASS IT'S KNOW OR NEVER! I.. I FUCKING LOVED YOU FOR SWEEPS AND I WANT YOU TO BE MY MATESPRITE." The smell of candy red filled the whole closet, which caused Terezi to kiss him and pull back, grinning from ear to ear. "K4RKL3S, YOU DONT KNOW HOW LONG 1V3 B33N 4W41T1NG FOR TH1S!" She grinned, pulling him in a tight embrace. They cuddled, kissed, shared stories until the seven minutes was up. As the closet door was opened, the trolls and humans were smiling, which caused them to be more flushed.

* * *

"W0ah, that was well.. awes0me. C0ngratulati0ns." Aradia smiled. "uHH, tHAT wAS, uHH aLL i cAN sAY iS cONGRATS.. }:)" Tavros followed. "Niice one KK ii diidnt expect that two be 2o fa2t.." Sollux smirked and then gave Vriska and John high fives. ":33 i admit i'm kinda jealous but i'm truly happy fur you! *ac then gives gc and cg a hug befur grinning*" Nepeta grinned. "Wow, I Didn't Expect That To Be Fast, Congratulations, You Both.." Kanaya smiled. "Niiiiiiiice one Teeeeeeeerezi! Karkat, I din't jnew you were soooooooo fast." Vriska smirked. "D- Congratulations, lowb100d." Equius then gave them each a nod. "CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS kArBro AnD sIs. :o) HoNk." Gamzee gave them each a pat on the shoulder. "That is really awwesome." Eridan followed. "Congratulations bot)( of you~" Feferi grinned.

* * *

After tons of singing, getting wasted, gift opening, they all had went home except for Karkat. Karkat gave his new matesprit a long kiss on the lips before pulling back then smiling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, FUCKASS."

* * *

Epilogue.. At Pesterchum..

[arachnidsGrip started pestering twinArmageddons at 10:34 pm]

AG: That party roooooooocks! ::::)

TA: II know that epiic dare? iit2 because iim two cool

AG: Whatever. Your debt has been paid, bro.

TA: yeah KK and TZ make a good paiir

AG: Agreed. Gotta go, I'm so sleepy. Bye.

TA: K.

[arachnidsGrip ceased pestering twinArmageddons at 10:39 pm]

* * *

So is it okay? :D It's just my first fanfic, okay, so please no flames.. T_T


End file.
